Trip To Your Heart
by swaggiesaurus
Summary: Eli and Fitz have been at each other's throats since the beginning. Having already reached the boiling point of their rivalry, they begin to create and build a new relationship with one another. Set after "Jesus Etc."
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING:** ElixFitz aka Elitz, because they are obviously meant to be

**WARNING:** Swearing, drug use, and guy on guy sex is totally in this fic's future.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

**A/N:** This was gonna be a oneshot, but my brain saw so much potential ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Fuck!" huffed out Elijah Goldsworthy as he chucked his phone across the room. The boiling head from within consumed his entire body. The anger overwhelming him, he got up from his bed and clenched his fists. Feeling his frustration increasing even more, he had a sudden urge to hit something. He absolutely hated when this happened, when he got so overcome with this rage. Remembering some of the exercises Clare had tried to teach him, he shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Holding it for a brief moment, he breathed out and unclenched his fists.

He hated when Clare did this, he was her boyfriend and he deserved to know everything that was going on in her life. She was keeping so many stuff from him and he knew it. His job, like he had stated many times, was to protect her and he needed to keep tabs on her life in order to do so, especially after Fitz, his sworn enemy, had been released from juvie. He had been talking to Clare recently and it was driving Eli crazy, knowing that the guy that almost stabbed him was trying to get closer to Clare. Even though she swore, she wouldn't let anything come between them, she had started distancing herself from Eli, which in turn, brought out the anger inside of him.

Remembering the reason why he had gotten angry in the first place, Eli went to his phone, first to check if it wasn't broken, and second to see if Clare had sent him another text. Nope, nothing. Letting out a huff, Eli read the last text that she had sent him once more. "_Eli, you don't need to be around me all the time. Can you just give me a day alone... please?"_

Shaking his head, attempting to rid his mind of the anger that was starting to build inside hm once again, Eli decided to check the locks on all the doors and windows of the house. He didn't like the feeling of not being secure in his own home, and all these scenarios would play in his head, effectively giving him the jitters. His parents, Cece and Bullfrog, were out for the night, at some rock concert. They had invited Eli along, but he had chose to stay home, just in case Clare needed him. He couldn't be too far away from her, in case something came up. Even though she didn't want to be with him tonight, he still had to be there as her lifeline. Going through each room, Eli triple checked to make sure every single window and door was locked.

Successfully securing the house, Eli went and got a glass of water, helping sooth the remaining fury that was boiling beneath the surface of his skin. Still feeling a bit riled up, he decided to watch some TV, anything that could get his mind of Clare. Plopping down on the coach, he grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. It seemed that in his time of need, there was nothing amusing for him to watch. Mentally cursing, he rolled his eyes, laid down and decided on a low budget horror film...

Knocking at the door was the first thing Eli heard as he jolted up. Looking at the TV screen, he quickly realized that he had fell asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the time to see that it was past midnight. Ugh, who the hell could be at the door at this time? Confused and still sleepy, he got up from the couch and made his way to the door. His parents said that they wouldn't be home until morning, but maybe they came back early or something. But didn't they have the spare key with them? They wouldn't need to knock on the door... unless they lost it. The knocking on the front door commenced, snapping Eli out of his thoughts and making him lose his train of thought. Reaching for the doorknob, he twisted it and slowly opened the door. His jaw nearly dropped when he opened the door, and Eli had to blink to make sure what he was seeing was real. The person standing on his doorstep was the last person that he thought would ever be here, Mark Fitzgerald, better known as Fitz.

Eli felt his body shut down all around him and he was frozen in place, his sworn enemy standing right in front of him. His body going numb all around him, Eli was hit with a wave of thoughts. What is he doing here? What did he want? Is he going to kill me? Is it about Clare? Where's Clare? The sudden explosions of questions frightened Eli even more as he tried to find a reason to why his worst enemy was here at his house. He thought about it hard but he just couldn't put any of the pieces together. What the hell is he doing here?

The trembling in his body began in his fingers and radiated to the rest of his body. Trying not to lose his composure, Eli continued to think about why Fitz was standing her right in front of him. Eli was in no way up for a fight, and he suddenly felt a wave of fear at the thought. But yet he didn't close the door, he just stood there. Nearly fainting, Eli stood there waiting for Fitz to speak, move, to do anything.

"I need to talk to you." were the first words that came out of Fitz's mouth and Eli remained still, not phased by the words, but yet attempting to analyze them. "Is it okay if I come in?" he continued as Eli, continuing to tremble, afraid that if he tried to move his legs would give out from under him.

"It's really important, and I promise you, I'm not here to fight or anything. I just want to talk." pleaded Fitz, before breathing out his final plea, "Please?"

Starting to regain control and sensation of his body, Eli took a few steps back, fully opened the door and gestured for Fitz to come in. Keeping a close eye on the bully as he let him in, Eli closed the door behind them. Locking it Eli put his head against the door, and tried to process what he had just done. He had just willingly let the guy who pulled a knife on him, into his house. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he just do this? Why? Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Eli stepped into the living room. Seeing Fitz on his sofa, sent a quick chill up Eli's spine, and even though he had promised he just wanted to talk, Eli remained extremely cautious as he took a seat on the edge of the sofa, farthest from Fitz.

An ice cold silence filled the air all around them, as they did nothing but look in the opposite directions of each other. They stayed like this for a few minutes, not speaking or looking at each other, not even breathing to loudly. The tension, or whatever this was called could be cut with a knife. Fumbling with his fingers, Eli gave a quick look over at Fitz, who had his head down, sulking and... was that a tear? Quickly turning his head back, Eli nervously tapped his fingers, still being able to feel his own body trembling. A few more minutes passed and Eli let out a long sigh. Mentally cursing himself, Eli hoped that Fitz hadn't heard him.

"I'm. I'm just so sorry," let out Fitz, trying his hardest not to let out a sob. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at Eli and continued. "I don't know how many times I can say it. I'm just so sorry for everything."

Turning his head to face Fitz, Eli felt his heart drop. He had never seen someone show so much emotion with just a simple apology. Looking into his former bully's eyes, Eli could see it all. He could see the sincerity, the honesty, the true sorrow and pain that was seeping out of the blue orbs. The tears that were practically streaming down his face, made Eli feel even more guilty. At that moment he wished that their stupid feud had never started in the first place.

Feeling so overcome with emotion, Eli felt his eyes start water, and he fought hard to make sure that they didn't slide down his cheeks. Wiping his face, Eli gave another look at the "big bully" in front of him that was practically convulsing from crying so hard. They had been going up against each other since last year, and at the end of the day, it was for nothing. They had tried to hurt the other and here, they both were, crying in front of each other as one begged the other for forgiveness. For the first time, Eli actually felt for Fitz. He just wanted to hold and console him.

Scooting down the sofa, Eli did the only thing that he could think of. Carefully putting his arms around Fitz's neck, he hugged Fitz with all the strength that he had left. Returning the embrace, Fitz grabbed on to Eli's body and squeezed onto him even harder. Burying his face into Eli's chest, Fitz let out all the cries that he had been holding in.

"I'm so sorry, Eli... I'm just so sorry... Please forgive me." cried out Fitz in between his sobs. Fitz squeezed on for dear life, as Eli held on to him with all his might. Stroking Fitz's hair to attempt to calm him down, Eli closed his eyes and finally let out what he had been wanting to say for so long.

"It's okay Fitz... I forgive you."


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING:** ElixFitz aka Elitz, because c'mon, what could possibly be hotter? What, nothing? Thought so ;)

**WARNING:** Sexual frustration? Does that even need a warning? Ooh, and a wee bit of swearing!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

**A/N:** I actually proofread this before I uploaded it, which is a FIRST! I am making progress. And I'm having WAY too much fun thinking of witty comments to write for all the above! ~FANBOY GIGGLES~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

He never thought he would be doing this. It was almost like some sort of alternate reality and it slightly confused him. He was actually holding onto his worst enemy with all his might. Holding on to the one person who had tried to make his life hell. It just seemed like a dream because Eli would have previously chosen death over forgiving Fitz any day of the week. But not anymore. That was before, and this was now. And while clutching onto Fitz, he truly wondered why he hadn't forgiven him sooner.

What had compelled Eli to be so hostile toward Fitz? Why didn't he end this whole feud before they got in too deep? Oh yeah, he knew why, because he was a fucking douche. Okay, Fitz broke Morty, so what, that didn't mean he had to go and get Fitz arrested, poison him, and not even give him the time of day. What was he even trying to prove? That nobody messes with him and his friends? That was a pretty dumb reason, for the simple fact that they wouldn't have been brought into this if it wasn't for him fueling the fire. Eli felt another wave of guilt surge through him as he thought about everything that he had done to his bully. Aside from Fitz pulling out a knife at Vegas Night, Eli had been the real bully.

Giving Fitz another hard squeeze, Eli closed his eyes trying his best to not start crying again. Feeling a tear slide down his cheek, Eli wondered why Fitz was the one asking for forgiveness. All of this was his fault and he had so many opportunities to stop the fighting, but decided against it. He should have been the one to show up on Fitz's doorstep and ask for forgiveness. Not giving any more thought to it, Eli shifted his thoughts to sobbing guy in his arms.

As random as it was, he didn't want to even think about letting go. He wanted to just hold on to Fitz until, no matter how cheesy it sounded, the end of time. It felt a little weird because he wasn't really the type to just sit, cry, and hug it out with people, especially some guy. But somehow, it felt comforting to have someone bigger and stronger than him holding him so close. It all just sort of felt right.

With Fitz's sobbing beginning to cease, Eli was faced with something that he never thought would be so hard, actually letting go. Still stroking his hair, he felt Fitz shift, and almost let out, "Please don't", but bit his tongue to prevent the words from coming out. Taking in one last whiff of Fitz's hair, he felt Fitz let go of him. Rather than letting his hands drop, Fitz let his hands slowly trail down Eli's sides before finally resting just above his waist. Not taking notice of Fitz's hand placement, Eli won a mental fight with his body and was finally able to let go of Fitz.

Wiping his face, Eli gave a first look at Fitz in, what had felt like, forever. He stayed there for a few moments, just staring at him, trying to take in as much as possible. Reaching up to wipe away Fitz's remaining tears, Eli could tell that he was a complete mess. His puffed up eyes were one thing, but the dark bags under his eyes meant that he probably hadn't been sleeping well, if he was even sleeping. Slightly caressing Fitz's cheek, he also took note of the cut that was healing on his face. Another mental fight arising, he fought off the urge to kiss the cut, in hopes of healing it.

He wasn't much for labels, but he was positive that kissing Fitz's cut could only be labeled as gay, which he completely wasn't. He was straight, he liked chicks, he loved chicks. But it was becoming extremely confusing however, because he was never this close to anyone before, besides Clare and Julia, who were his girlfriends. He could feel it, this sudden force that he was beginning to feel deep inside of him that had his brain screaming, "KISS HIM!".

It was rising like lava in a volcano, this heat, this fire, that he could only try to describe as attraction. But was the attraction towards Fitz or was it something totally left field that had nothing to do with being gay? Feeling a squeeze from his waist, Eli jumped, realizing that the squeeze was from Fitz. Feeling the heat enter and explode into his brain, he took in quick breath. Was Fitz feeling and wanting the same thing right now? questioned Eli to himself, wishing and hoping that his brain had all the answers to these new questions that were forming in his mind.

"So, can we talk this whole thing out?" asked Fitz, jolting Eli away from the whirlwind of confused thoughts that were consuming him. Giving a quick nod, Eli tried to mentally prepare himself for the conversation. The conversation that could possibly spell out what was to become of their relationship, and whether or not they would be able to move forward.

"Okay, well first thing's first, I'm sorry. I don't think that I'll be able to say it enough. I started all this when I broke that skull off your car. Morty, right?" questioned Fitz, receiving a smirk and nod from Eli. Seeing that, for the first time, he had brought the emotion of happiness to his former enemy, made Fitz wish that he had done this a lot sooner. The smirk that Eli was wearing was just so mysterious and, dare he say it, sexy. Licking his lips, Fitz, continued, "And I'm really sorry about your nards, and that stuff with Adam, and all the fights. I'm sorry. I really wish you would have let me replace the skull on your car though, it was such a dumb move. And constantly calling you "emo boy", and... Sorry, didn't mean to ramble."

"No, please, I don't mind. Keep on rambling?" pleaded Eli, placing his own hands on top of Fitz's which were still perfectly placed on his waist. Forcing Fitz to give him another squeeze, Eli closed his eyes and involuntarily released a small moan. Letting out a hot breath, Fitz attempted to remember what he was going to say. Biting his bottom lip, and looking down, Fitz tried to regain what was left of his train of thought.

"Okay... um where was I? Uh, fuck... I forgot what I was gonna say." muttered Fitz, looking back up at Eli noticing that he wasn't even paying attention anymore. Trying his hardest not lose control, Fitz continued to keep his eyes locked on Eli, giving more and more squeezes on his waist.

Completely lost in a new world of sensations, Eli tuned out the world around him as he paid attention only to the feeling of Fitz's hands on him. The strong hands on his waist brought out this feeling of security, which Eli's mind was struggling to not categorize as sexy. They felt so warm, pressed against him, and with every squeeze that Fitz would give out, he felt a shot of pleasure take over.

There was this mental war going on inside his brain that was starting to make Eli go insane. One side was telling him to stop everything, because he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, while the other side was telling him, no pleading him, to just indulge in everything that he was feeling. His mind was at war, but Eli already knew which side had won as his body moved on its own.

Making their way back up, Eli's felt that his hands were once again wrapped around Fitz's neck. Finally opening his eyes, Eli bit his lip and brought himself closer to Fitz. Shifting on the sofa, he found himself straddled on top of Fitz. Looking down at Fitz, he could clearly see the want in his eyes.

It didn't matter who was gay and who wasn't because in this moment, they both wanted it. Eli tried to think of another time that he had wanted something this badly, and nothing came to mind. Just sitting here, on top of Fitz, he could safely say that this was the highest amount of pleasure that he had ever gotten in his entire life. Nothing was matching up to this, and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Kissing, oh god, kissing? If just having their bodies next to each other was enough to give him bliss, Eli wondered what would happen if they kissed. Would it be so much that he had exploded in his pants? Could kissing potentially give him an orgasm?

Running his hands through Fitz's hair, Eli put his full body weight down on him, Fitz letting out a gasp. Picking himself up, Eli did it again, enjoying the gasps and groans that were escaping Fitz's mouth. Slightly grinding down, he felt Fitz squeeze on his waist and he let out a whimper. It felt so good, too good. It felt so good, that he thought it should be against the law to feel so much pleasure. Gripping harder onto Fitz's hair, he brought their foreheads together. Exerting their hot breaths into each other, Eli could literally taste Fitz. The gasps and pants that were escaping their mouths was pure pleasure. The intensity of just breathing into each other almost made Eli forget of what he wanted even more... to kiss him. Licking his lips one last time, Eli slowly closed the gap between them, finally bringing their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**PAIRING:** ElixFitz aka Elitz, because, "the moment I saw him, I knew we were meant to be."

**WARNING:** This chapter is HOT! Like the sun. Intense guy on guy action will ensue. And obvious smexy swearing.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

**A/N:** Nothing but "dvhdfhsghghsd" can describe this. I didn't proofread, but ENJOY ANYWAY! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

There lips finally touching, Eli could do nothing but moan into the kiss. Applying more pressure into the kiss, Eli gripped harder onto Fitz's hair. Trying to get the same reaction from Fitz, Eli deepened the kiss even more. A rumble came from the back of Fitz's throat and Eli let out a smirk. He didn't want this kiss to end ever, but the need to breathe slowly starting taking over. Letting go of Fitz, Eli ended the kiss and leaned back. His head going back to rest on the top of the sofa, Fitz panted and tried to regain his breath.

Eli watched for a moment, seeing how Fitz's chest was going up and down, as he desperately tried to regain his breath. His eyes wandering up, Eli had a perfect view of his Adam's apple and he bit his bottom lip at the thought of being able to kiss and suck on it. This attraction was taking control of his entire body, and he felt his body tingle as he continued to check Fitz out. Looking up even further, Eli saw Fitz's lips, which he had been perfectly placed on his moments before. He had sudden urge tell Fitz how soft and beautiful his lips were, but he bit his tongue and continued to watch him.

This whole thing was too crazy for Fitz to get a grasp onto. He hadn't expected all of this to happen. He was expecting Eli to just forgive him, not this. He wouldn't have ever guessed that his precious emo boy would be straddling him. He had been wanting it more than anything in the world for such a long time, and now that it was actually happening, he couldn't think straight. He was trying so hard to keep himself from just taking and devouring Eli. Especially with the kiss that Eli had just given him... he wouldn't be able to control the lustful creature inside of him for much longer.

Picking his head up, Fitz made eye contact with Eli, the obvious want seeping through his eyes. The intensity that they now shared was incredible and it felt mind blowing. Fitz could almost sense everything that Eli was feeling. It was radiating from his body and it was as if Fitz was the only person in the entire world that could sense it and sense him. This connection was something far greater than anything he had felt before in his life. Like one of those cheesy romance movies, they now had this mental link with each other. A mental connection that let Fitz know exactly what Eli wanted.

A small smirk coming across his face, Fitz went into action, thrusting his hips up into the straddling emo boy. Letting out a loud gasp, Eli's head fell back as Fitz continued his movement. Squeezing onto Eli's waist even more, Fitz growled as he thrust up even harder. Picking his head up, Eli leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was harder, and much more intense. Deepening the kiss, Eli could feel this force between them. It wasn't a spark, like every romance novel stated, but more of this magnetic field that was making him want to be more and more connected to Fitz.

Feeling his tongue against his lips, Eli moaned and opened his mouth, letting Fitz's tongue explore his mouth. Pressing their lips harder against each other, Eli let his tongue meet with Fitz's, a battle for control beginning. Feeling Fitz's hand begin to rise up underneath his shirt, Eli whimpered and let Fitz's tongue win the battle. The need to breathe finally came in, and they disconnected their kiss, a trail of saliva keeping their lips connected for a brief moment.

"Can I?" pleaded Fitz, looking down at his hand that was beginning to roam Eli's body underneath his shirt. Feeling a shiver run through his body, Eli nodded as he took off his shirt. Feeling a bit insecure, he folded his arms across his stomach. He wasn't comfortable with his body, and mentally wished he could be as built as Fitz.

"You're beautiful." admitted Fitz, leaning in, gently pressing his lips against Eli's chest. Removing Eli's hands, Fitz explored his body, running his hands up and down Eli's chest and slight abs. Intertwining their fingers, Fitz pressed another gently kiss to Eli's chest.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're just so beautiful Eli." admitted Fitz again, looking up to see Eli blushing, a grin spreading across his face. He'd never been called beautiful before... it was something different, in a good way.

Eli kept his grin as Fitz continued to explore his body, the blush on both of their faces increasing with every single touch. Fitz was being so gentle with his body, and Eli once again felt the feeling of being safe and secure. Fitz wouldn't let any harm be done to him, and the way his hands were gently pressed against his body only secured this thought. Placing more and more kisses on Eli's chest, Fitz bit down, getting a lovely moan from Eli. Feeling a hand grip his hair, Fitz enjoyed the new way for him to pleasure Eli.

Kissing the the spot where he had just bit down on, he kissed a trail to Eli's nipple. Pressing one last kiss, Fitz took the nipple in his mouth and gave it a small suck. Arching his back, Eli gripped on to Fitz even harder, completely messing up his hair. Gently suckling on to it some more, Fitz used his other hand to squeeze and play with the other nipple. Letting go, he gave it one final lick before moving on to the next nipple, giving it the same treatment. With every suck and lick, Eli found himself on top of the world, as moaned versions of Fitz's name spilled out of his mouth.

Hearing his name come out of Eli's mouth like that was phenomenal for Fitz. He had spent so many nights longing to be intimate with him, and here he was giving Eli all the pleasure that he'd wanted to give to him since the beginning. He could finally express and show how badly he wanted to be with him. Thrusting up into Eli, he tried to relieve his aching member from pain that it was going through being trapped in his pants. Thrusting his hips one more time up into Eli, he let go of the last nipple and sat back to let Eli catch his breathe.

His heart racing, Eli placed his forehead against Fitz's and gave him a quick kiss, doing his best to stop his panting. Realizing that Fitz had way too many layers on, he reached up and removed his sweater and shirt. Not wasting any time, Eli latched onto the neck that he had been wanting so badly. His hands going lower and lower down Fitz's body, Eli groped him through his jeans. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Fitz cursed out as Eli palmed him through his jeans. Swallowing and letting out a deep breathe, he grabbed and gave Eli a hard kiss. They had been moaning so much, that now it felt normal to just groan and moan in each others mouth. Breaking the kiss, Eli put his hands around Fitz's neck as he leaned back and started to grind down on top of him.

"Fuck!" huffed out Fitz as he thrust up into the grinding boy on top of him. Leaning up to give Eli some more kisses, he placed his hands back on Eli's waist.

With each thrust up, he started to feel a relief on his member, but an overwhelming heat forming inside of his body. Ignoring the heat, he started thrusting faster and harder, the painfully hard erection in his pants begging to just be released. It felt good, so fucking good, and they still had most of their clothes on. With each thrust and groan that he gave. Eli returned the favor by grinding down even harder and giving out the most sensual moans. Giving another sharp thrust, Fitz was beginning to feel it. The climax to all of this was coming. He was cumming.

"Eli... Fuck Eli... mm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna fucking cum." whimpered Fitz as he continued to thrust. Clutching his hair, Eli quickly brought Fitz's head to his chest.

Giving one final thrust up, Fitz felt the heat deep down in his body as an explosion coursed through his body. His body began to shake underneath him as he erupted in his jeans, eliciting what sounded like a painful gasp. Squeezing onto Eli's waist for dear life, his entire body shuddered as rope after rope of cum exploded in his pants. Fitz felt that like he was going to die as he violently shook and gasped. Letting out a small cry, his body released the last few drops of his orgasm.

The aftermath of his orgasm, left Fitz dazed as he kept his eyes closed and heavily panted against Eli's chest. Letting him rest, Eli placed a gently kiss on top of his head, stroking his hair. Feeling his aching member as well, Eli knew that after what Fitz had just gone through, he'd have to wait a while for him to get his ultimate pleasure. They stayed this way for a few minutes, as Fitz came down from a high that not even the best drug in the world could ever induce. Eli was once again in love with the feeling of having Fitz in his arms as he smiled to himself.

"That was fucking amazing." chuckled Fitz as he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Eli.

"You're amazing."

Leaning up until he was at Eli's ears, Fitz licked his lips, deciding on how to word what he was going to say next. He had wanted to say it for months, and it finally felt like the right time.

"Eli... I- I love you." he whispered into his ear's as he felt Eli's jaw drop, along with his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**PAIRING:** ElixFitz aka Elitz, just because!

**WARNING:** This chapter includes things that normally should be done in the boiler room. FYI: Eli keeps all of his clothes on.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

**A/N: **It's totally not proofread because you guys deserve it NOW not laterrrrr! So enjoy! And possibly review? I'll give you some boiler room love ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

He had to say it, he had wanted to say it for so damn long. Finally telling Eli that he was in love with him and he had just done it. The funny thing was that Fitz had never thought that he would ever fall in love with anybody, especially not Eli, his emo boy rival. Looking into Eli's shocked face, Fitz reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He didn't expect Eli to have a reaction or response to his confession, he already knew that Eli was madly in love with Clare. He would never leave her for him. Not in a million years. Never.

Gently picking up Eli's body, Fitz removed him from his lap. Seeing the wet stain in his pants from his orgasm, Fitz smirked as got up and searched for his sweater and shirt. Grabbing and putting them on, Fitz also grabbed Eli's shirt and handed it to him still not being able to believe that this small _guy_ was able to give him the most intense orgasm in his life. The fact that it happened without even having sex was a completely different situation on its own.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Eli clenched his jaw and sat back against the sofa, trying to process everything that had just happened. Just a few hours he had hated this guy so much. Now, he had forgiven him, completely attacked him with kisses, and then got him off. Putting on his shirt, Eli took note of the wetness on Fitz's jeans, and cursed himself for thinking of what it would feel like if Fitz had came inside of him. Was he really all of a sudden gay? Was it possible to be that way? And what about Clare?

Thoughts of Clare blasted inside his mind as Eli was reminded of his girlfriend. What was going to happen to them now? He had... cheated on her. The stinging thought made him physically wince. Their relationship that he had tried so hard to make perfect, would surely end once she found out and it would all be his fault. They were in love... or at least he thought they were. If they were in love, why didn't he feel the same magnetic connection to her that he felt for Fitz?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Eli placed his attention back on Fitz, who had finished dressing himself and left the room, most likely to go to the bathroom. Patiently waiting, Eli played with his fingers, before hearing the bathroom door open. As Fitz entered the living room once again, Eli felt his body tense up, not knowing what he should do next. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Closing his mouth, Eli let out a sigh, feeling frustrated with himself for being speechless. But as Fitz turned and started making his way to the front door, Eli was finally able to speak up.

"Please. Don't leave," let out Eli, "It's really late. Can you please just stay with me?" pleaded Eli.

Hearing those words come out of Eli's mouth made Fitz's stomach do a flip. The guy that he was in love with was asking him to stay with him. He did want this, and not as just a one night stand either. Stepping back into the living room, he fought hard to keep the smirk on his face from turning into a huge grin. He didn't want to seem like a happy cheery girl, even though that's exactly how he was feeling on the inside. He was actually wanted somewhere and spending the night with Elijah Goldsworthy would be nothing short of touching the stars.

Getting up from the sofa, Eli grabbed onto one of Fitz's hands and started dragging him into his bedroom. He wasn't sure of what they were going to do, but Eli knew for a fact that he couldn't let Fitz go home tonight. This connection and attraction that he had towards Fitz wouldn't allow it, they needed to be around each other. Pulling him into the room, Eli closed and locked the door behind them. Turning around, Eli made his way to his bed. Wanting Fitz to join him, Eli struggled with spitting it out and silently hoped that Fitz could read his mind.

"Uh, it's kinda uncomfortable to sleep in my creamed pants. Is it okay if I borrow one of yours?" asked Fitz, not waiting for Eli to answer, as he undid his belt and starting removing his pants and boxers. Awkwardly getting up, Eli went across the room and fetched Fitz a pair of his baggy pajama pants. Gently tossing it to Fitz, Eli close his eyes and turned his back to him, in an attempt to give him some sort of privacy.

A few moments later, hot breath against his neck let him know that Fitz was done. His hot breathing against his neck made his hairs stand up, as he felt his heart rate start to speed up. Turning around, he faced a shirtless Fitz.

"I know, I got dressed for nothing right? But I kinda like sleeping with the least amount of clothes possible." explained Fitz. "I'll keep the pants on as my final attempt at being a gentleman, so you don't have to worry about me being a naked mess and shit."

"I don't wanna sleep just yet." spoke out Eli, reaching out to grope Fitz through the pajama pants.

"Ahh, fuck, be gentle though, okay? He's still a little... mm sensitive." whispered Fitz, his member starting to grow in Eli's hand.

"Gentle should be my middle name." joked Eli, giving another stroke, his other hand roaming Fitz's body once again.

Pressing a kiss to Fitz's chest, Eli to give slow strokes to Fitz, his member getting harder and harder. Capturing his lips, they shared a brief kiss before Eli pushed Fitz onto the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, Eli gave Fitz a rough kiss before slowly kissing down his face and neck. Taking his time, Eli gave a gentle suck on Fitz's neck, enjoying the growls that he was emitting. Giving one last suck on Fitz's pulse point, he started kissing a trail down his body, stopping just above his navel. Looking up at Fitz, to see if he was enjoying it, Eli dipped his tongue in his belly button. His hands grabbing onto the pants, Eli slowly removed them, revealing Fitz's raging member. Grabbing onto it, Eli gulped, realizing how big it was.

"It's big isn't it? You got yourself seven inches of mini Fitz in your hand right now. Just don't take it all at once." chuckled Fitz, until he read the face that Eli was wearing. "You know you don't have to do anything with it, if you don't want to right?" pressed Fitz, changing to a serious tone.

Taking another look at Fitz's dick in his hand, Eli bit his lip, thinking about what to do next. Did he really want to do this? What the hell! He didn't even know what it was that he wasn't sure of doing, if that made any sense. Was a hand-job just like when you masturbate? His blurry sexual memories with Julia popped into his head as Eli pondered the thought a moment longer. What was he even thinking? He knew he didn't want to just stroke Fitz off... he wanted something more.

"Yeah, I know," responded Eli, removing his hand from Fitz's dick, "Fitz... I wanna suck you off."

"You wanna what? You've never even done this before, Eli, and my dick isn't really for first timers."

"Fitz please. I want it. Please?"

"Well, fuck. You know I can't resist when you beg. But I want you to stop the second that it gets too much for you. Okay?"

Giving a nod, Eli wrapped his hand around the Fitz's dick once more. Not knowing where to even begin, he gave it a few strokes, in order to give his brain some time to figure out what to do next. Julia had given him plenty of blow-jobs, but now that he was the one about to give one, it was a completely different ball game. Reaching down, he gave a swift lick to the head of the penis, to see how Fitz would react. Giving out a small moan, Eli opened his mouth and took the head into his mouth.

"Ahh, ah, fuck yes. And be careful with your teeth, alright?" said Fitz, his hand moving on its own accord to grip onto Eli's hair.

The taste of pre-cum flowing into his mouth, Eli found himself glad that his taste buds were responding positively to it. Taking his mouth of, Eli took in a few deep breaths before leaning down and taking more into his mouth. The twitching member in his mouth, made Eli moan as he managed to find himself taking Fitz deeper and deeper into his throat. Feeling himself about to gag, Eli removed the member from his mouth and panted for a bit.

"That's enough for tonight babe." declared Fitz, reaching for his member to finish himself off.

"No!" yelled out Eli, swatting Fitz's hand away. "I said I wanna suck you off, and I'm not gonna finish until I feel you explode into my mouth and I taste all of your cum."

"Someone's determined, but we can always just do this another time. Your throat's been through enough for tonight."

Acting as if he didn't hear Fitz's last comment, Eli grabbed onto Fitz's member and started taking it down. Closing his eyes, he fought off the want to gag, as he mentally demanded his throat to relax and take Fitz deeper and deeper. The primal moans coming from Fitz serving as encouragement, Eli finally felt Fitz's pubes tickling his nose. A feeling of accomplishment coming over him, Eli began bobbing his head up and down, enjoying, no, _loving_ the feeling and taste of Fitz in his mouth.

Feeling hands on the back of his head, Eli let Fitz take control of the situation. Holding his head in place, Fitz began thrusting his hips up, effectively fucking his mouth. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Fitz continued to do this, feeling his climax approaching.

"Oh shit, Eli... oh god. Mm, I'm gonna fucking..." screamed out Fitz, feeling his second orgasm of the night rip through him. The world around him started spinning as Fitz felt himself explode, his cum being released into Eli's throat. Taking in as much as he could, Eli felt himself gag as rope after rope of cum gushed out of Fitz and into his mouth.

Swallowing the last bit of it, Eli let Fitz's limp member slide out of his mouth as his head dropped on Fitz's thigh and he desperately took in as much air as he possibly could. Wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead Fitz reached down and pulled Eli into a kiss.

"You know you're incredible, right?" said Fitz, bringing Eli in for another kiss, enjoying the bitter taste of his own cum on Eli's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**PAIRING:** ElixFitz aka Elitz because I said so.

**WARNING:** This chapter is fluffy. Like marshmallow fluff. Ooh and swearing too!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

**A/N:** This took like a million years and I apologize. I got bit by the procrastinating bug! Enjoy this! And... review? ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The sunlight leaking into the room, Eli felt the warmth on his face as he opened his eyes to take in the daylight around him. Rubbing his eyes, he reached over and turned his cell phone on, which he had somehow managed to put together right before he fell asleep. Thinking of sleep, Eli thought about last night and wondered if any of it was real or if it was just a dream. The flashbacks popping into his head, Eli rubbed his temple, hoping it would help him decide if they were dreams or reality. The rest of his body beginning to wake up, a chill went down his spine as felt breathing against the back of his neck.

Looking over his shoulder, Eli felt his heart flutter, taking his first look at Fitz sleeping. He looked so innocent in his slumber, and in this state Eli wondered how anybody could ever think he was a big mean bully. Turning his body, Eli realized that Fitz had his hands around him. Had they slept like this the entire night, their naked bodies pressed up against each other? Feeling a smile spread across his face at the thought, Eli leaned in, placed a kiss on Fitz's forehead and shifted to get out of bed.

Finding his scattered clothing around his bedroom, Eli got himself dressed, and attempted to fix his ruffled up hair. Taking another look at Fitz, Eli lost himself staring at the boy in his bed. Fitz had already confessed that he loved him and now Eli was starting to return the same feelings and emotions. All of that hate that he thought he had felt for Fitz, was really something else. Something positive, and quite lovely. Feeling his tummy doing more flips, Eli finished trying to fix his hair, fighting the urge to crawl back and sleep with Fitz forever.

Stepping out of his room, Eli stretched out his arms. The house had an entire different feeling now, and when Eli walked into the living room, he could swear he smelt the sex from their clothed session from the previous night. Another grin spreading across his face, Eli chuckled remembering at the "mind blowing" blow job that he'd given Fitz right after. The voice in his head had been wanting to taste more of Fitz ever since. Shaking the thought out of his head, Eli continued to walk around the house.

With no parents in sight, Eli made his way to the kitchen. If anything, Fitz would at least want some coffee, especially since they had gone to sleep so late... or would it be considered early? Shrugging, Eli opened up a cabinet and got everything he needed to make coffee. Setting everything up, Eli smiled to himself watching the coffee machine begin. Opening another cabinet, Eli grabbed two coffee cups for them, and placed them on the counter. Paying close attention to the coffee machine, he jumped when he felt a body push up against him.

The scent of Fitz was so irresistible, and as Eli took in a deep breath, he hoped that he could be able to just smell him forever. After what had happened the previous night between them, Eli only wanted more. He wasn't addicted to Fitz, he wasn't like a drug, but rather he was just the warmth inside of him, that he needed to get him through the day. Even though it hadn't even been twenty four hours, Eli knew that he could never be away from Fitz now. He needed him, just like how Fitz had always needed him.

Feeling a kiss against his neck, Eli let his head fall back on Fitz's shoulder, as he continued to plant kisses along his neck. Letting out the smallest moan, Eli started to feel Fitz get hard against his ass. Letting his eyes roll into the back of his head, Eli let his body grind against Fitz. His kisses slowly turning into sucks, Fitz growled and got even harder as he felt Eli's body tremble in his embrace. The way Eli got so high off the sensual things that they did was just too much for Fitz. Giving one final suck on his neck, Fitz bit his lip and stepped back.

"Why'd you stop?"whined Eli turning around to face Fitz, who had gotten himself dressed.

"Because I didn't want to blow another load in my pants. Oh and by the way, I'm borrowing these. They're the biggest jeans you had, and I kinda need them." Fitz explained, pointing down to the jeans that he was wearing, which Eli had honestly never remembered owning. Nodding in agreement, Eli leaned forward and gave Fitz a hug. Returning the hug, Fitz took in the sweet scent of Eli's hair mixed in with coffee. The coffee, jogging his memory, Fitz broke the hug and quickly checked his watch.

"Oh fuck me! Eli can I have the coffee to go? I gotta be at work in like thirty minutes. Is it too much to ask if you could give me a ride?" asked Fitz, watching Eli begin to pour their coffee.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Let me just go put on some decent clothes. And drink up." smirked Eli, pointing to the coffee on the counter as he exited the room to to change.

The ride to The Dot felt good. So good. If him and Fitz could have so much fun just bringing him to work, Eli grinned at the thought of making more memories inside with Morty. Besides the fact that Eli's brew of coffee had been horrid, Fitz had forgiven him halfway through the trip. Arriving at The Dot, Eli kept grabbing Fitz, bringing their lips together. Leaning in to give him kiss upon kiss, Eli finally let Fitz get out of the car.

"Come on in. Since you can't make coffee, I'll make you the best shit...on the house." offered Fitz leaning against Eli's car.

Giving in to Fitz's offer, Eli turned Morty off, and stepped out of his car. Brushing his hand against Fitz's, Eli struggled with his want to interlace their fingers. Before they had been in the comfort of his house, now they were in public, and things would obviously have to be different. As if reading Eli's mind, Fitz grabbed onto Eli's hand and intertwined their fingers. Turning and smiling, Fitz gave Eli a small kiss on the forehead, and they both made their way across the street, hand in hand.

Walking in, Eli immediately took his hand away from Fitz's. PDA was PDA, whether it was gay or not, and the stares from the people around made him feel to uncomfortable. Feeling Fitz tense up next to him, Eli quickly made his way to sit at the counter. Swiftly going behind the counter, Fitz quickly made Eli his coffee and gave it to him.

"Fitz... I'm sorry." spoke Eli softly, his head down in shame.

"Don't apologize, Eli. Chin up, babe. This is new for both of us, and remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay?"

"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" smiled Eli, his stomach beginning to flip again.

"I'm just gifted, I guess. Well, I gotta get to work now. Goodbye kiss?"

Not giving an answer, Eli leaned over and gently placed his lips on Fitz's. Another magical kiss, thought Eli as he ended the kiss and took a few moments to admire the guy that he was suddenly head over heels for. Gay, not gay, whatever, Fitz was fucking beautiful. His eyes alone were enough to make Eli melt, and the rest of him was nothing short of perfect.

"I'll text you tonight when I get out of work, kay? And maybe we could possibly hang out?" asked Fitz, giving Eli a wink.

"Yea, sounds good." responded Eli, biting his lip, grabbing his coffee and exiting The Dot. Making his way to his car, Eli got in and started the engine. His phone starting to ring, Eli pulled it out to see what it was.

It was a text... from Clare. Freezing, Eli thought about what to do. Should he open it and read it? No, he shouldn't. But he had to. He couldn't just ignore her, ending their relationship. He had to do it the write way. Opening the message, Eli read it to himself, _Eli,do you want to come over tonight? I'm sorry about yesterday, so I thought I'd make it up to you tonight. Love you 3 _Feeling his heart drop, Eli read the text one more time, this time trying to think of how to respond. He couldn't break up with her over the phone, it wouldn't be fair. He had to do this face to face. But how was he going to go about doing it? "Clare, I cheated on you last night and I think I'm falling in love with Fitz!" She'd obviously want a reason, and Eli feared that she would think he was the greatest scum on the Earth. He'd said his job was to protect her, but here he was, thinking about how to break her heart. Shutting his phone, Eli wiped a tear away from his cheek, his great day suddenly turning into his worst.

The next few hours slowly went by as Eli went home and sat in his room, contemplating on what to do and how he would do it. Slow and steady, ripping the bandage off, half the story, all or nothing, there were just so many possibilities that Eli's mind was beginning to go crazy. If only Fitz was with him and not working, he'd probably help him choose a decision. Frowning, Eli checked the time on his phone, 7:35. Fitz should be out of work soon. He couldn't hold this off any longer, though. He had to end things with Clare before things got anymore serious with Fitz. Getting up from his bed, Eli grabbed his car keys and waved goodbye to his parents, heading out to get in Morty. He was going to do it. He was actually going to break up with Clare... so he could be with Fitz.


End file.
